


Mi luz

by Cristhell



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristhell/pseuds/Cristhell
Relationships: Jjk pjm, Kookmin jikook
Kudos: 1





	Mi luz

Hola mi nombre es Park Jimin tengo 21 años mido aproximadamente 1.73cm tengo el cabello rubio y hoy jueves estoy entrando por fin a la universidad, espero que sea una gran experiencia. La verdad soy muy malo haciendo amigos en este momento por que cuando alguna persona quiere entablar una conversación conmigo. Yo siempre busco la manera de huir, tu te preguntarás ¿porque? Simplemente por que no me interesa saber nada sobre lo que quieran comentar conmigo o de sus vidas de mierda. Siento que soy un poco malhumorado, pero así me me volví, pues yo era la personas más comprensible, simpática escuchaba a todos. Los ayudaba en lo necesitaba. Pero llegó el límite yo necesite su ayuda y ellos simplemente me dejaron de hablar y deje de ser así con las demás personas. Solo cuando me necesitan me hablan y lo siento mucho no hay más Park jimin pendejo para los demás

Hora de clases 

Estaba en mi mundo escuchando tranquilamente y tarareando mi música con los ojos cerrados cuando me topo con una gran espalda *diablos creo que me quebré la nariz* *se soba* 

Jimin: Oh oh lo siento mucho no te vi 

Xx: no te preocupes no me golpeaste tan fuerte. Pero la próxima vez fíjate bien por dónde andas ¿si? 

Jimin: Si, si mil disculpas y perdón por interrumpir pero la verdad no se donde queda mi salón *digo con una sonrisa nerviosa*

Xx: dime que materia tienes a esta hora

Jimin: Arte, tengo arte en este momento. Aunque no se por que tan temprano Jajajs 

Xx: Si yo también me lo pregunto, pero sígueme yo también estaba buscando esa clase y pregunté. Así que ya se donde es ¿vamos? 

Jimin: CLARO! 

Mientras se fueron caminando a su respectivo salón Jimin estaba un poco nervioso por que la verdad casi no hablaba con nadie, solo respondía los Hola de alguna persona que pasaba pero no se relacionaba con ellas y este chico de aun lado, solo quería llegar al salón y perderse en su mundo. Ya después de unas horas se imaginaba que ya sería olvidado y no se le acercaría aquel de cabellos naranjas. 

Pero no todas las personas son como el cree  
Unas son las personas más buenas y nobles del mundo te ayudan cuando más lo necesitas, Jimin ya lo han decepcionado bastante que le cuesta creer en las personas. Las personas que el creía eran sus amigos nunca lo fueron, solo lo utilizaron para acercarse unos a otros por que era la persona más sociable. Y cuando lo lograron simplemente se alejaron de él y Jimin ahora es la personas más indiferente. Aunque haya platicado con ese chico. El solo quería llegar a su salón indicado y perderse en su mundo mientras el profesor Leeh les preguntaba algunas cosas sobre el arte, cual era su pintor favorito, su cuadro y muchas cosas más. El era muy agradable 

Corto lo se, pero soy un desastre para estas cosas, tengo en mi mente muchas cosas y a la hora de escribir hago mierda a jajjajajaja 

Twitter : @iamjeonggkie

Instagram: btsourworld


End file.
